


Sugar And Salt

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Episode: s01e05 Coquilles, Hannibal buys Will things, M/M, Sugar Baby Will, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hannibal, This is My Design, Why Did I Write This?, Will Graham Has A Daddy Kink, because it all starts in that episode, no in fact this is just all kinds of weird idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hannibal buys Will a new aftershave and several other things after the Did you just smell me incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar And Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tweet by @Hannibalcrack which said:  
> "Did you just smell me?"  
> "Difficult to avoid. I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave"  
> "That sounds fake but okay"  
> and this tweet which explains the first with saying:  
> This is the part where Hannibal buys Will a new after-shave and then other things and then becomes his sugar daddy

He stared at the white wall of Dr. Lecters office, let his thoughts wander slowly as he listened to the psychiatrist's calm, accent-heavy voice, dropping his gaze to the slightly irritating and strangely familiar deer sculpture standing right in front of him.  
It reminds him of the stag that haunts him in night and day when he's awake and when he's not.  
"I've tried to reconstruct his thinking, find his patterns", he's talking about the Angelmaker because this is why he's there, this is what they do. He's trying to focus once more, trying to focus on where he is, what time it is.  
"Instead you find yourself in a behavior pattern you can't break. You realize you have a choice."  
"What is it?"  
"Angelmaker will be destroyed by what's happening inside his head. You don't have to be."  
Hannibal comes closer, Will knows that, can hear the footsteps and knows it's something he would do.  
He can hear Hannibal breathing in trough his nose as if he's sniffing something. As he speaks the last word he seems to notices something, Will can tell by the way he pronounces it, more slowly than usual. Will can feel his stare creeping over his skin for a few beats. He is kind of used to Hannibal's presence right behind him, so Will doesn't plan on turning. Then he can feel Hannibal leaning further down and he can hear he takes several sniffs of him.  
"Did you just smell me?" He's confused. His eyes are saying 'What was that?'  
He caught Hannibal doing... whatever that was.  
"Difficult to avoid", he makes his excuse, "I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave."  
Will is now upset at what could be understood as an insult. Will chuckles darkly. "That sounds fake but okay."  
Being able to breathe in Will's scent for more than a moment, e looks a little distressed.  
"Have your headaches been any worse lately?", he goes on with another topic, "More frequent?"  
"Yes, actually." Will brings some distance between them "I'd change the aftershave."  
He doesn't turn to see Hannibal's really distraught look and his longing gaze he gives Will.

Angelmaker is dead and they have their next session.  
A beautifully wrapped gift is standing on the table next to Will's armchair.  
"What's that?" He's keeping his distance, pacing slowly around where he usually sits like a scared tiger pacing around something new and strange.  
"Just a little gift. Please open it. It will explain itself."  
Will sat down in his seat carefully and took the gift, placing it on his lap just as much careful.  
He undid the decoration and found...  
"A new aftershave."  
He smiles his dark, sarcastic smile he smiles so often he thinks he doesn't really remember how a honest and true smile feels like.  
"I thought if your aftershave is the problem you should change it but you're not that kind of guy who just goes downtown and buys himself one, and that's not a bad habit. You need to choose the right aftershave and I thought your also not that kind of man who cares that much about aftershaves. And I can't prescribe you an aftershave. Just pretend it's your birthday. And it will cause you no harm."  
Will stared at that aftershave in his hands.  
Nobody ever gifted him something just because they wanted to. Hannibal didn't have to buy him an aftershave. Although everything he just said was true that was only an alibi reason, Will guessed. He did it because he wanted to and that made his whole body fill with warmth.  
He lifted his gaze to look at something above Hannibal's eyes. "Thank you, dad- Dr. Lecter."  
He lowered his gaze immediately, his fingers searching nervous for something to hold onto. What was that? Fuck. He thought that wouldn't be a thing for him anymore. He swallowed and found himself crashing down on the hard ground of reality. He didn't mind why Hannibal had done it. He just knew...  
"I can't keep it." He ran the palm of his hand over his face, closing his tired eyes for a moment to focus and collect himself. "I mean, thank you very much, Doctor, but..."  
"Please, Will. I want you to. It's not the kind of aftershave I would use. You are the only one who it would fit. I don't think I can bring it back. Please, keep it."  
'Do it for me.' 'No one has to know. It's our little secret.' Will can imagine a lot of things Hannibal could've said but didn't, a lot of ways this could end but that will never happen - him being kissed roughly against a wall, Hannibal's muscular body pressed against his, weak and willing. The words 'daddy' and 'please' and 'fuck' spilling from his lips until his voice is raw and his throat sore so that he has to call the Academy saying he can't do his lectures, Hannibal checking on him later the day, bringing soup or self made tea, acting like nothing happened until the next escalation.  
Will shakes his head. He doesn't want this thoughts. At least not now, when the man his fantasies are about is in the same room with him and he has to tame and hide his growing errection.  
He can hardly keep himself from letting out a frustrated groan.  
"What are you thinking about, Will?"  
He blinks, trying to focus once more.  
"Are you still here with me?"  
Will nods, not trusting his voice right now, not trusting his tongue to not betray him with all the wrong words feeling so goddamn right.  
"Very good. Why don't you tell me what you were just thinking about?"  
"Nothing from importance."  
They keep quiet for five minutes, Will counts the seconds. Then he rises to his feet and says goodbye to Dr. Lecter with a shy smile.  
He brings Will to the door and when he's finally alone he takes a deep breath, not knowing what to do but hoping Hannibal isn't suspecting anything behind his awkward behaviour.


End file.
